


Day 9: Breathless Kisses

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Solavellan, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Adhlea is yearning for Solas kisses, neither of them able to pull away from the other while they exchange Breathless kisses that lead to more.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day 9: Breathless Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> Day 9 of the 14 Days of Da lovers event on tumblr ended up in another smutty piece of the Victorian AU Idea that I'm currently working out with Solas and female Lavellan. It will probably take some time before it sees the light though, so I just might post small snippets that could be in the story later, but that might not be used after all.  
> A warning though, this contains a Professor/Student relationship, just in case that is not your thing I advise you to skip this.

She always took his breath away whenever they met. Fingers dug into the skin of his jacket, curling into the rough fabric as she pressed herself against him. He could feel her weight and warmth that pressed into him, the delicate figure that was underneath the dress that she wore. His own hands shifted to hold her waist as their lips clashed with each other, muffling the others sound completely as he pressed her against the desk in the study room. 

A gasp escaped her lips when his fingers traced the soft fabric of her dress, able to feel the corset that laid underneath while he came closer and closer to her. His scent was filling her nostrils with each single one of her breaths, the taste of his lips clouding her mind completely, and sending her knees buckling. Fingers curled deeper into the rough fabric of his jacket, holding on to him in desperation until she felt herself being lifted on the wooden surface of the desk. Papers rustled underneath her, but neither did she pay it any mind nor him, as he kissed her completely breathless. 

He clung onto her just as much as she clung onto him, their bodies rubbing against each other while his tongue tasted every inch of her that he could reach within her hot mouth. A sensation that drove him as insane as it did her. Solas could feel the way that her legs trembled against his hips, his body trapping her more and more on the desk. He towered over her, breaking the kiss for a moment in order to breath as he looked at her. 

There she was, the high daughter of the house whose cheeks were all flushed and whose lips looked swollen and taken. And, he had to admit that he felt a twinge of pride when he looked in her eyes that were darkened and filled with lust. Her breaths came uneven, and he could see how her chests heaved in a faster pace. His Fingers shifted to open the back of her dress slowly, tugging it down in order to reach the corset that was restricting her. Yet, that motion alone caused her lips to open with an anticipated moan. 

The dress slipped off her shoulders, exposing her soft collarbone and creamy skin. Not to mention her squeezed in breasts that slowly got freed of their prison when the corset loosened as he tugged on the lace. Her hands moved to shift over his jacket, trembling as she tried to brush it off him. A motion that was met with a quite cocky smirk of him that caused her breath to hitch. He gave the corset another last tug, letting it slip down to show her perfectly shaped breasts off before he allowed her to take off the jacket. 

Solas felt how her fingers raked over the soft fabric of his shirt, tracing one of his arms for a moment before she moved on to open the first few buttons on his collar. She didn’t get any farther than that when he pressed her down and claimed her lips again in a hungry kiss. Breathless moans got lost between their lips as she arched underneath him, whimpering when she felt her hardened and rosy nipples to rub against the fabric of his vest. Heat settled in her core, flushing her skin and causing her thighs to dampen slightly when she felt the slickness that pooled between her legs. Oh, she wanted this so badly, wanted to be taken by him, even though she knew that this was so highly improper.

Her fingers curled around his neck, her lips pressed and moving against his as their tongues danced with each other, exploring each other's mouth so pleasantly. She felt dizzy, not able to think straight any more as she was splayed on his desk, kissed senseless. Adhlea wrapped her legs around him in invitation, not caring any more that she still wore her dress in a way. Not to mention the stockings that clad her legs. All that she wanted was him, to feel the erection that she rubbed against right now deep within her. To feel those lips that were kissing her so breathlessly on her neck, leaving his marks behind on her soft skin. Marks that needed to be hidden away later if she didn’t want her father to see them, and yet she wanted to feel them. Wanted to know that they were there, that she was his and nobody else’s. 

‘Please.’, she whimpered against Solas lips, breaking the kiss with ragged pants when she felt her underwear dampen further. ‘I need you.’ Adhlea added, whispering against his swollen lips while her whole body arched into the hands that stroked the sides of her breasts as he shifted slightly.

‘And what is it you want from me exactly my Lady?’, he asked her in a breathless and husky voice, teasing her skin with his fingers ever so slightly as he caused her to shiver underneath him. ‘What is it that you need of me?’ Solas added, quite pleased when he saw the flush that was tainting her cheeks and that grew even redder now. There it was, the shame in her eyes, mixed with the shyness and the desire that she felt. How, he loved that expression on her. The expression that showed that she wasn’t a proper girl at all, but that she wanted to be wild. That she wanted to be someone else than the daughter of a noble, kept in a golden cage away from everything else. Away from ever man. Oh, but little did her father know that he had claimed his precious daughter already during their studies together.

‘Solas… please…’, she whimpered once more, not able to say the thing that he asked her to say as she looked into his eyes. ‘Please…’

‘Please what? I need you to say it my Lady.’ Solas insisted, his voice sounding dark and velvety as his fingers slowly danced over the lace of her dress, lifting it up in order to reach the soft skin of her leg and the lace fabric of her underwear. A touch that was enough to make her shudder completely. His fingers tracing the fabric until he reached the hem of her underwear, pausing right there in a torturing way.

‘Please…’ Adhlea mewled, her head laying down on the wooden desk as she tried to close her eyes in embarrassment, not able to look at him. ‘T… Take me.’, she continued on, all breathless and trembling when she felt that he removed her underwear with a quick tug before he opened his trousers to reveal his throbbing member.

Solas shifted slightly, both of his hands holding on to the desk as he rubbed the head of his cock against her slick folds, causing her legs to tighten around him as he entered her with one deep stroke that sent her eyes to see stars right away as he stroked her sweet spot right away.

‘Solas…’, she moaned as she clung onto him, able to feel her nipples rubbing and brushing against his clothed vest again before she initiated another breathless and sloppy kiss. Her ears twitched with the creaking sound of the desk that mixed with the slapping sound their bodies made whenever they met. It just sounded so lewd, just like the sound that she made when she clenched and squeezed about him, causing her to blush furiously once more in the shame that she felt.

Oh, but it also felt way too good to care, her head swimming in the pleasure while their hips rocked against each other, setting a rough and quick pace that sent one jolt after the other into her body. Fingers clenched where she held on desperately, her lips opened when she let go of the kiss once more to breath, and to cried out with each time that he hit her sweet spot with his shaft, sending her over the edge sooner than she wanted. 

And it didn’t take long for him to follow, as he filled her with his release, his lips sucking and nipping on her neck to muffle his sounds as he marked her with far more than just his seed. A sensation that made her cry out as she held on to him, allowing him to mark her as much as he wanted to until she pulled him into another last breathless kiss as they rode out their orgasms. Relishing in the warmth and the hold of the other just a little longer. 


End file.
